Thomas and the Jet Plane
Thomas and the Jet Plane is the third episode of the tenth season. Plot Thomas must collect a group of children from the airport and take them to a picnic. When Thomas arrives he meets a jet plane named Jeremy who comes across as being so boastful that Thomas decides not to talk to him in future. However, soon after Jeremy takes off, he discovers a storm is brewing, and returns to warn Thomas. Thomas picks up the children and takes them to Jeremy's hangar and asks if it is okay for them to have the picnic there. Jeremy agrees and he and Thomas soon become good friends. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Jeremy * Sir Topham Hatt * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * James (cameo) * Lady Hatt (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) Locations * Sodor Airport * Tidmouth Sheds * The Ruined Castle * The Windmill * The Mainland (mentioned) Trivia * Stock footage from Thomas Saves the Day is used. * This episode marks Jeremy's only speaking role. Goofs * During the storm, it is obvious that Annie and Clarabel's nameplates are stickers. Merchandise * Wooden Railway - Thomas and the Jet Plane story pack (discontinued) * Books - Thomas and the Jet Plane * My Thomas Story Library - Jeremy (discontinued) In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Carnival Capers * The Complete Tenth Series DVD Boxsets * Classic Collection AUS * Carnival Capers * The Complete Tenth Series * The Best of Thomas and Friends - Volume 2 * ABC For Kids Favourites 3 DVD Boxsets * Complete Series 1-10 * The Essential Collection (5 DVD Boxset) * The Great Adventures of Thomas and Friends CHN * 65th Anniversary * Thomas & Friends - 65 Years (DVD) TWN * 65th Anniversary * Thomas and Friends Volume 29 (Taiwanese DVD) GER * Thomas on a Treasure Hunt DVD Boxsets * Adventure on Rails! HUN * Thomas the Tank Engine 11 - The Airplane HK * 65 Years DK * Thomas and the Jet Plane (DVD) DVD Boxsets * Danish DVD Boxset (2013) NOR/FIN/SE/NL * Thomas and the Jet Plane POL * Thomas and Wind JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Series 10 Vol.1 Gallery File:ThomasandtheJetPlanetitlecard.png|Title card File:ThomasandtheJetPlane1.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane2.png File:ThomasSavesTheDay5.png|Stock footage File:ThomasandtheJetPlane3.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane4.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane5.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane6.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane7.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane8.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane9.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane10.png|The airport's control tower File:ThomasandtheJetPlane11.png|Jeremy's hangar File:ThomasandtheJetPlane12.png|The airport's windsock File:ThomasandtheJetPlane13.png|Jeremy File:ThomasandtheJetPlane14.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane15.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane16.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane17.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane18.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane19.png|Thomas and Jeremy File:ThomasandtheJetPlane20.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane21.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane22.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane23.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane24.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane25.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane26.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane27.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane28.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane29.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane30.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane31.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane32.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane33.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane34.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane35.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane36.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane37.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane38.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane39.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane40.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane41.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane42.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane43.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane44.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane45.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane46.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane47.png|Thomas File:ThomasandtheJetPlane48.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane49.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane50.png|Jeremy in the storm File:ThomasandtheJetPlane51.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane52.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane53.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane54.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane55.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane56.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane57.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane58.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane59.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane60.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane61.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane62.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane63.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane64.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane65.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane66.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane67.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane68.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane69.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane70.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane71.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane72.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane73.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane74.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane75.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane76.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane77.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane78.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane79.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane8.PNG File:ThomasandtheJetPlane9.PNG File:ThomasandtheJetPlane10.PNG|Deleted scene File:ThomasandtheJetPlane11.PNG File:ThomasandtheJetPlane14.PNG File:ThomasandtheJetPlane15.PNG File:ThomasandtheJetPlane16.PNG File:ThomasandtheJetPlane17.PNG File:ThomasandtheJetPlane18.jpg File:ThomasandtheJetPlane19.jpg File:ThomasandtheJetPlane20.jpg File:ThomasandtheJetPlane80.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane40.jpg File:ThomasattheWindmill.jpg File:WoodenThomasandtheJetPlaneStoryPack.jpg|Wooden Railway File:ThomasandtheJetPlaneBook.png|Play-a-Sound Book File:JeremyStoryLibrarybook.jpg|2007 Book File:Jeremy2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Book File:ThomasandJeremyWorkTogether.jpg|2015 Book File:JeremyStoryLibrary(Welsh).jpg|Welsh Book Episode File:Thomas and the Jet Plane - British Narration|UK Narration File:Thomas and the Jet Plane - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 10 episodes Category:Episodes